The present invention relates generally to personal audio devices, and more particularly to adjusting the cadence of music on a personal audio device.
Many people like to listen to music while exercising. In some instances, an improved workout may be achieved if the rhythm of the music is well suited to the cadence of the workout. In order to clearly describe the present invention, several terms are defined as follows. First, cadence is generally used to describe the measure or beat of movement, such as during a march. The regular movement of the marchers defines a cadence. A person exercising may also have a cadence. For example, a jogger will have a cadence defined by his/her feet touching the ground. The regularity of stride of the jogger will define the cadence.
Music may also have a cadence. Each song has certain characteristics. A song's back beat is the regular or periodic pulsation of the music. The back beat of a song is often readily apparent to a listener. Very often, a listener will tap his/her feet or clap his/her hands to the back beat. Music also has a tempo, which is the speed or pace at which the music is played. The period (T) of the back beat is the time duration between the regular pulsations of the back beat. It is noted that the period (T) of the back beat of a song is sometimes referred to herein simply as the period (T) of the song. The period (T) will depend upon the particular song as well as the tempo at which it is being played. As used herein, the term cadence will also be used to describe the rhythmic beat, or pace, of the music. The cadence of a song is generally dependent upon the period T of the back beat.
During an exercise session, an improved workout may be achieved if the cadence of the song matches the cadence of the exercise. For example, if the cadence of the song matches the cadence of a jogger, the jogger may be able to run more consistently. In addition, if the cadence of the song is slightly faster than the normal cadence of the runner, the runner may be motivated to run at a faster than normal pace.
A problem arises when a person listens to multiple songs (e.g., in a playlist) during an exercise session. Since different songs generally have different cadences, the exercise routine may be disrupted by the change in cadence between songs.